Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2015-068907 discloses a fixing device provided in an image forming device. The fixing device includes a heat unit, a pressure roller for nipping a conveyed sheet in cooperation with the heat unit, and a frame supporting the pressure roller. The heat unit is urged toward the pressure roller to provide a pressure contact therebetween. The pressure roller is supported to the frame made from resin through a bearing.